Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $25$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $24$ $7$ $25$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 24$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 25$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\dfrac{24}{25}$